warrenwoodhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Maps:Railways
* Map: Currently being created. About Railway Routes, Train Stations, Train Operating Companies, Train Manufacturers, Historical Facts and additional information. United Kingdom List of United Kingdom railways. United Kingdom - Abandoned Stations * Add United Kingdom - Demolished Stations * North Eastern Railway Newcastle Kenton Station * North Eastern Railway Cold Rowley Station (Relocated To: Beamish Museum - Rowley Station)|(Renamed To: Rowley Station)|(Operators: North Eastern Railway)|(Opened In: 1867)|(Closed In: 1976) United Kingdom - Closed Stations * National Rail Edinburgh Waverley Station - The Booking Office (Historical)|(Relocated To: National Rail Edinburgh Waverley Station - Ticket Office)|(Notes: The Booking Office is now a J.D. Weatherspoon pub located above Edinburgh Waverley Station.)|(Facts: The Booking Office was originally used as a waiting room and ticket booking office before being repurposed into a chain pub.) United Kingdom - Active Stations * National Rail London King's Cross St. Pancreas Station (Historical) * National Rail London Heathrow Station * National Rail London Gatwick Station * National Rail London Waterloo Station (Historical)|(Operators: National Rail) * National Rail London Paddington Station (Historical)|(Operators: National Rail) * National Rail Slough Station * National Rail Alnmouth Station * National Rail York Station (Historical)|(Operators: National Rail) * National Rail Newcastle Central Station (Historical)|(Operators: National Rail) * National Rail Alnwick Station (Historical)|(Operators: National Rail) * National Rail Berwick - Upon - Tweed Station * National Rail Morpeth Station * National Rail Acklington Station * National Rail Chathill Station * National Rail Warkworth Station * National Rail East Tanfield Station (Historical)|(Operators: Tanfield Railway Museum) * The Aln Valley Railway Lionheart Railway Station (Operators: The Aln Valley Railway) * Beamish Museum Rowley Station (Historical)|(Operators: Beamish Museum) * Beamish Museum Pit Village Station (Operators: Beamish Museum) * National Rail Edinburgh Waverley Station (Historical)|(Operators: National Rail) United Kingdom - Abandoned Routes * Add United Kingdom - Merged Routes * Newcastle & Berwick Railway merged with Alnwick Branch Line part of London & North Eastern Railway (Active)|(Operators: National Rail) United Kingdom - Active Routes * FGWR First Great Western Railway InterCity Route (Active Until: 2022)|(Operators: FirstGroup)|(Former Operators: British Rail, National Rail) * Newcastle & Berwick Railway (Active Until: 1923)|(Operators: North Eastern Railway) United States Of America List of United States Of America’s railways. United States Of America - Abandoned Stations * Add United States Of America - Demolished Stations Add United States Of America - Active Stations * NY MTA Grand Central Terminal United States Of America - Abandoned Routes Add United States Of America - Demolished Routes * NY MTA’s The High Line (Historical)|(Operators: NY MTA Metropolitan Transportation Authority, Union Pacific Railroad Co.?)|(Repurposed As: Rail Trail, Park) United States Of America - Merged Routes Add United States Of America - Active Routes * NY MTA’s LIRR Long Island Rail Road (Operators: LIRR Long Island Rail Road, NY MTA Metropolitan Transportation Authority) Railways * National Rail * GWR Great Western Railway * DLR Docklands Light Railway * Newcastle & Berwick Railway * North Eastern Railway * LNER London & North Eastern Railway * British Rail * DB - Deutsche Bahn * S-Bahn Mitteldeutschland * AMTRAK * Beamish Wagon & Iron Works * Angles Flight Incline Railway * Roosevelt Island Skycar Tramway * NY MTA’s LIRR Long Island Rail Road Operators * Beamish Wagon & Iron Works * NY MTA Metropolitan Transportation Authority * S-Bahn Mitteldeutschland * DB Deutsch Bahn * DB Regio * DB Regio Tyne & Wear, Ltd. * Tyne & Wear Metro, Ltd. * Nexus UK * TFL Transport For London * BR British Rail * NR National Rail Manufacturers Add Fictional Routes * Los Santos Metro (Operators: Los Santos West Coast Management)|(From: Grand Theft Auto V) * Add Railway (Operators: Add)|(From: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption II) Fictional Manufacturers Add Facts * National Rail Alnwick Station is where the infamous "Keep Calm" World War II Poster was found by a The Bookstore Owners in a box with other antique books in their unique Coffeehouse and Bookstore now known as Barter Books. SOURCES: Barter Books References * Maps Of The Great British National Rail Network - National Rail * Station Codes - National Rail * List of former and unopened London Underground stations - Wikipedia * 10 Haunting, Forgotten Stations Served By Britain's 'Ghost Trains' - Urban Ghosts Media * UK & Ireland Map - Rail Map Online * What happened to England's forgotten railway stations? - BBC NEWS * Disused Stations * S-Bahn Mitteldeutschland * Rail UK * Tanfield Railway (The World's Oldest Railway!) * Rowley Station * Heritage Railways Map * Network Rail * East Coast Railway * Virgin Trains * UK Train Companies - UK Rail Companies - Trainline * Tyne & Wear Rail * Tyne & Wear Metro * Arriva UK Trains - Northern Railway * Arriva UK Trains * TFL Rail - TFL Transport For London - Organisations - UK Government * London Tramway - TFL Transport For London - Organisations - UK Government * Emirates Air Line - TFL Transport For London - Organisations - UK Government * DLR Docklands Light Railway - TFL Transport For London - Organisations - UK Government * DB Deutsch Bahn * MA USA's MBTA Massachusetts Bay Transportation Authority * NY USA & NJ USA's PATH Port Authority Trans-Hudson Rail System - USA Government * USA's National Railroad Corporation - AMTRAK * NJ USA's NJ Transit * NY USA's MNR Metro-North Railroad * NY USA's LIRR Long Island Rail Road * NY USA's MTA Metropolitan Transportation Authority * PA USA's SEPTA Southeastern Pennsylvania Transportation Authority Regional Rail System * PA USA & NJ USA's PATCO Port Authority Transit Corporation Speedline * CA USA's BART San Francisco Bay Area Rapid Transit - USA Government * IL USA's CTA Chicago Transit Authority * DC USA's WMATA Washington Metropolitan Area Transit Authority - USA Government * CA USA's LACMTA Los Angeles County Metropolitan Transportation Authority - USA Government * Blackpool Tramway - Blackpool Transport Services - City Of Blackpool - UK Government * Sheffield Tramway - Stagecoach Bus UK * Manchester Tramway - TFGM Transport For Greater Manchester - Organisations - UK Government __FORCETOC__ Category:Blog realfilminglocations Category:Blog realfilminglocations historical Category:Maps Category:Maps/Historical Category:Type:map Category:RealFilmingLocations Category:Maps/Of The World